


Forbidden Desires

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, M/M, cross dressing, heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">Bill and Tom hated each other ever since their parents got married. However, upon finding a strange video tape everything begins to change.</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Videotape

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to **OWL** who requested a prompt of a spinoff from the anime _Forbidden Desires_. Girly I hope this makes your day!
> 
> * * *

“You’re so stupid Tom!” Tom barely even had time to duck as Bill hurled his history textbook at his head just missing him.

 

“Fuck you Bill! You’re just jealous, you always have been!” Tom snarled clenching his hands into fists as he tried to advance towards Bill. Bill simply screamed again, picking up a stuffed animal aiming at Tom, as his eyes blazed with pure hatred. The twins’ shared room was a disaster zone as furniture had been upturned, various items that Bill had thrown littered the floor, and Tom’s new football trophy lay snapped in half at Bill’s feet.

 

“Jealous? Of you? If anything you’re the jealous one!” Bill screamed hurling more items at Tom as he attempted to cross the room to where Bill was standing, “Fuck you Tom!”

 

“God Bill! Will you just-” Tom said catching a box of colored pencils that Bill had thrown, “Stop throwing shit and fight like a man! God I can’t believe you’re my brother!”

 

“Newsflash dumbass!” Bill snarled as his whole frame shook with anger, “The only thing that relates me to you is our parents marriage! There’s no way that I’d ever share genes with a lowlife like you!”

 

It was true. Bill Kaulitz and Tom Trumper were not really siblings, at least by blood. Tom’s father had met Bill’s mother at a Parent-Teacher Conference when the boys were only in middle school. Gordon Trumper was recently widowed and Simone Kaulitz had never married Bill’s biological father in the first place. Unknownst to Bill and Tom, Simone and Gordon had started dating shortly after only announcing to their sons that they were together until after Gordon had proposed to Simone. Until after Simone had said yes. Bill and Tom had been brothers ever since.

 

“Yeah? Well who would want to be related to a little fag like you anyway?” Tom sneered taking the opportunity to lunge at Bill. Bill squeaked and desperately rolled to the side, sending Tom slamming head first into Bill’s bed.

 

Bill and Tom had never really known each other before their parents’ marriage. They had gone to the same school and known of each other but not directly. Even back then Bill had been a strange one always hanging out with the theater and artist crowd, hanging out at film festivals, and smoking outback the town’s only organic grocery store. Tom on the other hand was Bill’s complete opposite as he already was showing great promise in football and constantly had gaggles of girls following him around at the middle school dances.

 

When high school had rolled around nothing really had changed. Bill had started to grow his hair out longer like a girl’s, as Tom became captain of the football team by junior year. Tom became a legend at school as being one of the youngest captains ever, a spot normally reserved for seniors, but Tom’s attitude and skill on the field along with the fact he was practically the only one of the team to score touchdowns swayed the coach’s decision. Bill also excelled in high school but in the art department by sophomore year he was already in honors art, AP by junior, and was under consideration for an art scholarship for college. The two were complete opposites, as Tom liked to point out to anyone who brought up the fact that they were related by marriage. Tom didn’t care for Bill, most certainly not when his fellow teammates would shove Bill around and Tom would turn a blind eye.

 

“A fag? That’s what you think of me?” Bill said with narrowed eyes, “Just because I’m good at art does not make me a fag, Tom.”

 

“No. What makes you a fag is that damn makeup you’re always wearing and how you walk around with your hair looking like a girl’s!” Tom screamed in frustration and Bill flinched.

 

Ever since Bill had starting wearing his hair long he’d been given all sorts of trouble but never this bad. Tom and the football team had just won championship last night and were celebrating with a keg party and plenty of cheerleaders. It was one of the few times that Bill and Tom were able to talk civilly to each other when Tom had asked Bill to be his designated driver for the night. So at around eleven at night Bill had arrived at the party where the alcohol had been flowing steadily for quite some time now when the football team’s linebacker and one of Tom’s best friends Georg had come up to Bill. Georg had drunkenly mistaken Bill for a girl as he chased Bill around the house attempting to make out with him as the rest of the team cheered and then soon joined in stalking Bill like hunters. When they’d finally cornered Bill they held him down while Georg attempted to make out with him. It had not gone further than that and Bill was thankful but the entire time Tom had watched with cold eyes filled with disgust as Bill yelled at them to stop.

 

The night had ended with Bill taking off without Tom in a mess of tears and a heart filled with hurt and hatred. Upon arriving home Bill had destroyed Tom’s newly won football trophy and Tom had not discovered it until he had returned the next day.

 

“I already told you!” Bill screamed, “It wasn’t my fault! Maybe if you were half of a decent person you would have put at stop to it!”

 

“Half of a decent person? Don’t act so high and mighty! You’re the one that fucking broke my trophy, Bill! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for that? Do you know how hard I worked for that? I hate you!”

 

“You’re terrible!” Bill screamed as tears began to gather in his eyes, “You let them do that to me!”

 

“You fucking broke my trophy!” Tom shot back reaching out and grabbing Bill by the arm, “And you’re going to pay.”

 

“Let go of me Tom.” Bill said through narrowed eyes as Tom only tightened his grip on Bill’s arm, “Let go of me right now!”

 

“No.” Tom snarled tugging Bill closer, “Not until you fucking tell Dad what you did and I beat the living shit out of you.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Bill said challengingly. Tom merely clenched his jaw before setting off towards the stair with Bill in tow as the other teen began to scream in panic.

 

“Let go of me!” Bill screamed as fear began to build inside of him, “Tom let go! I’ll tell Mom!”

 

“Shut up! We’re doing this in the yard, no way I’m getting blood on my side of the room.” Tom glared as they reached the top of the stairs, “Now quit whining like a girl!”

 

“Let go of me!” Bill screamed and Tom tried to put his free hand over Bill’s mouth in an attempt to silence him. Pure panic began to build inside of Bill as he felt Tom’s hand muffling his screams and Tom’s tight hold on his arm and he began to thrash.

 

“Bill! Stop it! Bill!” Tom warned as Bill continued to twist and turn trying to get out of Tom’s hold, “Stop it!”

 

Bill only struggled harder and Tom gaze broke away from Bill’s struggle for a moment realizing just how close Bill was to the edge of the stairs, realizing how his hold was the only thing keeping Bill anchored.

 

“Bill stop!” Tom said with a whole new intention now, “Bill no! Stop it you’re right by the stairs-”

 

But before Tom could finish Bill had bitten his hand and Tom let go of him with a yelp. The small portion of Bill’s feet could not support all his weight on the step as he began to fall backwards, arms outstretched, and his mouth open in shock as Bill fell. Bill’s back hit the steps first followed by his side as he began to tumble down the stairs being tossed like a rag doll. His fall only lasted for a few seconds before his body lay crumpled at the bottom and Tom panicked crying out for his stepbrother as he dashed down the stairs beside Bill’s awkwardly bent body.

 

“Bill?” Tom cried out in fear turning the teen over onto his back and Bill groaned in pain. A small stream of blood ran down Bill’s temple and Tom paled as he took in the large gash across Bill’s palm that he’d somehow gotten as it spilled blood out onto the wood floors.

 

“Bill I’m sorry!” Tom said hovering anxiously over Bill, unsure whether or not it was safe to touch him, “I’ll go call an ambulance right now!”

 

“Fuck off.” Bill said weakly as he began to sit up. Tears were streaming freely out of Bill’s eyes now and the boy sniffed cradling his hand.

 

“Bill no! You’ll hurt yourself!” Tom said concerned and Bill simply slapped his hand away snarling. Tom watched wearily as Bill finally made it to his feet subtly wiping his bloodied palm on his jeans.

 

“Where are you going?” Tom asked as Bill headed towards the front door, “Bill, we have to call Mom and Dad! You could be seriously hurt!”

 

“Like you give a damn!” Bill sobbed shooting Tom the finger before slamming the front door after him.

 

* * *

 

“He’s an idiot!” Bill cried brokenly leaning on his friend’s shoulder. After storming out of the house he’d called for his gang of friends of pick him up, sometimes he felt as if they were the only ones that truly understood him.

 

“Here have some of this, it’ll make you feel better.” A senior named Landric handed Bill a joint and the teen silently thanked him taking a hit. They were all in Andreas’ beat up van or as they liked to call it The Machine. It was where Bill and his friends spent their time after school smoking within the safety of Andreas’ car and often liked to hotbox in it.

 

“He’s an ass that’s what.” Kristen exhaled her joint closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the headrest, “I can’t believe you two haven’t killed each other yet.”

 

“I thought he nearly would today.” Bill sniffed burying his face in Gustav’s shoulder and Gustav sighed.

 

“I’m sure he wasn’t trying to kill you Bill.” Gustav shook his head at the notion, “It sounds to me like, as usual, you weren’t paying attention to surroundings during your little fit and fell.”

 

“Whose side are you on anyways?” Bill glared grabbing the joint from Landric and taking another hit, “I don’t need this shit from you!” Bill quickly stood up grumbling and slid the door open to Andreas’ van ignoring his friends’ cries of protest.

 

“Bill. Bill. Come back here,” Gustav scolded, “Don’t be such a baby.”

 

“No!” Bill said childishly, “I will not! I’m not staying here with people who don’t appreciate me!”

 

“Bill where are you going?” Gustav said setting his lips into a thin line, “You can’t just keep running away from everything.”

 

“I’ll do as I please!” Bill said over his shoulder as he tighten the hood of his sweatshirt around him and headed off towards home. The town they lived in was not a very big one so Bill only really had a twenty-minute walk before he’d be home again. Sighing the teen slowed his pace wanting to savor the feeling of truly being alone and free of Tom. The leaves were already falling off the trees and Bill kicked idly at the ones in his path as he walked keeping his head ducked down.

 

“Stupid Tom.” Bill muttered under his breath as he stomped on a red leaf crunching it beneath his boot, “Stupid football. Stupid Georg.”

 

He continued to shuffled along trapped within his thoughts, as Bill did not even hear the pounding of footsteps behind him. Then suddenly a figure slammed into Bill’s side sending him sprawling towards the ground as a loud clack resonated just off to his right. Bill blinked in shock scrambling to sit up to see who had hit him only to see an empty sidewalk in either direction, there was nobody to be seen but an unmarked video cassette tape that at his feet.

 

“What in the world?” Bill whispered picking up the tape and eyeing it over. It was fully rewound but lacked any labeling indicating what its contents where.

 

“It’s yours now.” A voice whispered in his ear and Bill jumped looking around to see no one. A strange feeling over came Bill as he clutched the tape tightly in his hands and he shivered from head-to-toe unsure if it was from the cool autumn air or excitement.

 

“Strange.” Bill whispered looking at the empty pathway behind him one last time before setting off for home.

 

* * *

 

When Bill arrived home scurried up to his room ignoring his mother’s calls asking where he’d been. There was no concern in the tone of her voice but just simple curiosity telling Bill that Tom had not bother mentioning their little encounter earlier. When he’d entered Tom and his shared room Tom was nowhere to be seen and Bill sighed in relief collapsing on his bed. The videotape lay crushed beneath him and the bed and Bill rolled onto his side.

 

Again he searched the tape for any markings indicating what was on it but still found none. He’d been positive that the tape hadn’t been just laying on the sidewalk before and Bill frowned as curiosity took over. What was on the tape? Who’d bumped into him and dropped it? He got up off the bed slowly examining the tape in his hands before kneeling down in front of the small television perched in between Bill and Tom’s desks. He only paused for a moment before pushing the tape in and hitting the play button.

 

The television screen blurred an assortment of colors as the tape’s audio was nothing but static for a moment like when one selections a television station that doesn’t work. Puzzled Bill climbed onto the bed about to turn the tape off when suddenly the static cut and a man’s voice came out from the television. The screen blurred once more before a picture of an auditorium full of men came into view and Bill’s back stiffened.

 

“And now the last boy of the day! Have a good look at this one, the item for sale is a virgin of rare beauty!”

 

“What the fuck?” Bill hissed sitting more upright on the bed as the shot panned up to show a stage. Pair of legs dressed in a pantsuit was visible along with another pair of slender legs dressed in stockings and trembling like a leaf.

 

“We’re starting the bidding at four thousand. Do I hear a bid for four thousand?” The camera continued to pan up to reveal a man dressed in fancy suit holding a microphone as he gestured towards someone who was cut out of the shot next to him.

 

“Four thousand!” A man’s voice from the audience cried and the auctioneer on stage lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

 

“We have four thousand! Do I hear forty-five hundred?” The camera then zoomed in on the pair of trembling legs in stockings slowly panning up to reveal who ever they belonged to was dressed in a gothic style dress. Fine lace trim was sewn along the bottom along with an elaborate bow around the person’s neck as if they were gift-wrapped.

 

“Forty-five hundred!” Another voice called as the camera continued to slowly reveal more and more of the person being old on stage. Bill shifted uneasily on the bed not quite sure what to make of the video as he found himself too curious to see what would happen next to turn the tape off.

 

“Forty-five hundred! Do I hear forty-seven hundred?”

 

“Forty-seven hundred!” Another male voice cried out and the person in the dress on stage shifted uneasily.

 

“Forty-seven hundred! Gentlemen this boy here is our finest offering here today and he’s worth every penny!” The auctioneer bellowed gesturing towards the person. Finally the person’s face came into view and Bill nearly fell off the bed in shock.

 

“W-what?” Bill squeaked scrambling off the bed to get a closer look at the screen. It was Bill in the dress being sold on stage, fidgeting awkwardly and keeping his head ducked down.

 

“Where _is_ this? What’s going on?” Bill cried crawling backwards in shock until his back hit the foot of his bed, “I’m not a thing to be sold!”

 

“Seventy-five hundred!” Another male cried as the Bill on the tape looked up scared and as the real Bill sat perfectly still in shock. He had no recollection of this auction ever happening. The Bill on the videotape’s hair was styled slightly different hanging down lose and straight rather than how Bill liked to give it some volume for school, his mannerisms were fidgety but it was Bill nonetheless.

 

“Ten thousand!” A voice yelled above the others and the room silenced as a man stood up from the crowds of men. He was wearing a baseball cap slightly askew as he kept his face down hidden beneath the shadows his hat cast. The Bill on the screen was trembling all over now as the man made his way towards the stage and the entire crowd watched in silence as the buyer hopped up on stage to examine his prize.

 

“So what’s your name?” The buyer said and the Bill on the floor in his room gasped.

 

“T-Tom?” Bill squeaked just as the man on the tape lifted his head only to reveal Tom’s smirking face, “What the fuck this is?”

 

“It’s Bill, my master.” The Bill on the screen said blushing bright red as Tom caressed his cheek tenderly. Unlike the Bill on the tape, the real Bill could not notice any immediate differences in appearance or personality as the Tom on screen smiled his signature grin at his prize. Bill clutched his stomach curling into himself feeling sick.

 

“You’re quite a looker aren’t you?” Tom on the tape said brushing his fingers through Bill’s hair.

 

“Thank you for your kindness, master.” Bill on the tape said.

 

“Oh god, oh god.” Bill said squeezing his eyes shut in disgust as he curled further into himself, “N-no. What is this? When did this happen?”

 

“Ten thousand!” The auctioneer said making the real Bill jump with fright, “Do I hear higher than ten thousand? Going once! Going twice! Sold to Mr. Trumper for the price of ten thousand!”

 

“Oh my god.” Bill whimpered putting his hands over his ears trying to block out the tape, “This isn’t real. This never happened. This isn’t real.”

 

When Bill opened his eyes again the setting had changed to a luxurious room with golden engravings on the molding and fanciful Victorian furniture. The camera showed the wealth of the room before finally stopping on Bill again, still dressed in the gothic style dress, standing in the middle of the room looking out through a window. There was a cough from behind him and Bill tensed still facing forward stiff as a board.

 

“Now then, I want you to strip for me.” Tom said stepping up behind Bill until they were pressed back to chest. Bill still remained frozen not moving or making any sound in acknowledgment and Tom frowned nuzzling into the back of Bill’s neck.

 

“What’s wrong? Didn’t you hear me?” Tom breathed heavily and Bill squeaked in shock still too frightened to move.

 

“Y-yes.” Bill whimpered out closing his eyes tightly.

 

“Then let’s get going! Be quick about it.” Tom grunted gutturally as his fingers danced across Bill’s shoulders.

 

“Y-yes sir.” Bill whispered softly as he began to slip the red ribbon from around his neck. It fell to the floor gracefully followed soon after by the dress as it lay in a rumpled mess on the floor. Tom’s breath could be heard hitching on the screen and Bill whimpered hugging his arms around his now naked body.

 

“Are you pleased, master?” Bill said shakily as his dark black locks fell over his one shoulder. Only a pair of black grippers remained along with the stockings being held up by an attachment to the underwear. Gooseflesh dotted along Bill’s pale skin as his nipples stood out at a rosy pink color from the coldness of the room.

 

“You’re not naked yet.” The slightest bits of tears were gathering in Bill’s eyes now and Tom slammed his fist against a nearby chair.

 

“Now I say!” Tom demanded stalking forward and grabbing Bill by the arm. The Bill curled up on the floor gasped as he watched the video feeling the warmth of where Tom’s hand had grabbed him on the arm earlier. A strange aching in Bill’s gut began to build and the teen gasped pressing his legs together in shock.

 

“No way.” Bill breathed watching as Tom stalked closer to the Bill on the tape, “There’s no way I’m getting hard from watching this!”

 

“I own you now!” Tom roared grabbing Bill by the shoulders and shaking him. Bill’s long hair thrashed back and forth as Tom shook him, “Do you understand that?”

 

“Yes master!” Bill sobbed struggling to get out of Tom’s harsh hold.

 

“Do you understand how much money I paid for you?” Tom demanded grabbing Bill by the chin so that he was facing him, “Do you?”

 

“Yes master!” Bill squeaked eager to please.

 

“Then you only have two choices! Either pay me back in full now or devote yourself to me, body and mind. So what’s it going to be?” Tom snarled in Bill’s face as the boy’s eyes widened in fear.

 

“I-I don’t have any m-money.” Bill said as tears began to roll down his plump cheeks and Tom tsked.

 

“So then you have no choice.” Tom said taking and pushing Bill backwards onto a bed. The bed’s lavish comforter sucked Bill in making him appear even smaller and more vulnerable than he already was and Tom stepped closer.

 

“Strip. Now.” Tom demanded sending Bill a cold glare.

 

“Oh my god.” The real Bill gasped squeezing his legs even tighter together. Too many times he’d seen Tom give him that look, a look that conveyed Tom’s hatred and disgust towards Bill for being brothers with him. The tingling feelings in Bill’s stomach had grown into full out arousal as Bill tried to will his problem away, but it was so painful. The combination of the feelings stirring in Bill’s groin accompanied by Tom’s husky voice on the video demanding he strip for him. Telling Bill that he owned him.

 

Bit by bit Bill was starting to realize that he was beginning to feel like the Bill in the video. What the Bill on the tape saw Bill saw, what he felt Bill felt. Bill mewled crawling onto his bed furiously tugging off his shirt as he felt hot touches running up and down his sides.

 

“Good.” Tom breathed heavily climbing on top of Bill and running his hands greedily up and down the boy’s sides, “Very good. Now all the way off.”

 

The real Bill gasped at the low harsh tone in Tom’s voice and he moaned softly tugging off his jeans and boxers as the Bill on the video finally took off his grippers and stockings. Bill could feel it. The blood thumping through his body, each breath labored from arousal and fear, even the hotness of Tom’s hands on his skin.

 

“Nuh.” Bill mewled as the Tom on the video took in the site of Bill’s naked body beneath his.

 

“I’m very pleased with this purchase.” Tom said slowly taking off his baggy shirt and then sliding off his jeans and boxers in one go, Bill’s eyes widened in shock as he took in the site of Tom’s erection and how red the head was. It almost looked painful and Bill gasped trying to twist away in fear when Tom grabbed him by the hips stopping his movements.

 

“I don’t…” Bill said softly looking up at Tom in fear and Tom smirked leaning down to press a kiss to Bill’s forehead.

 

“I need to validate that what I’ve purchased isn’t just something pretty to look at.” Tom panted slowly grinding his hips down and Bill hissed when Tom’s arousal bumped against his inner thigh.

 

“Master I’m scared.” Bill whispered as his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Bill’s eyes briefly darted down to sneak at glance at Tom’s member before shooting back up embarrassed, the look did not go unnoticed.

 

“I can tell you’re curious.” Tom murmured slowly humping himself on Bill’s thigh and the teen whimpered, “That you want to know what it’ll feel like, what it’ll taste like.”

 

“N-no!” Bill said rather loudly and Tom slapped a hand over Bill’s mouth. The real Bill moaned from his spot on his bed slowly rocking his hips down against the sheets as he remembered how Tom had tried to silence him earlier that day, it was all to real.

 

“Don’t worry,” Tom said against Bill’s neck pressing a kiss there, “I’m curious too. I’m so very curious about my newest purchase.”

 

“Uh.” Bill mewled still sounding in distress as Tom slowly lifted himself off Bill’s body. Bill trembled all over missing the body heat and watched curiously as Tom slowly began to turn around.

 

“M-master?” Bill said unsurely as he was presented with Tom’s ass in his face and his cock dragging against his bare chest smearing pre-come. Bill too could feel Tom’s hot breaths against his equally aroused member and the teen cried out in shock.

 

“Bill,” Tom said breathing in hot puffs against Bill’s head, “I want you to follow my example.”

 

Before Bill even had time to respond Tom’s head plunged down capturing Bill’s flesh in his mouth and Bill cried out. Never before had Bill felt anything like it. While he was well liked amongst his group of friends, Bill was totally sexually inexperienced. Unlike Tom in real life with his numerous cheerleaders or the Tom in the video that expertly sucked down Bill. Bill’s body was convulsing now as the Bill in the video cried out brokenly and the real Bill furiously humped his bed whining in anticipation.

 

“Suck me, Bill!” Tom demanded pulling off Bill for a moment before taking Bill in his mouth again. Tom’s tongue slid wet and hot around Bill’s head as loud suction noises filled the room. The real Bill was whining desperately now sucking wantonly on his pillow as the Bill on the video finally mustered up the balls to suck Tom into his mouth. However Bill did not taste the starched fabric of his pillow but rather the hot flesh of Tom himself. Bill could feel the suction around his member and he could feel the protruding veins of Tom running along the inside of his cheek and stabbing at the back of his throat.

 

“Oh! Oh!” Bill cried slamming his face into the pillow as he finally came. The Bill on the video cried out identically to the real Bill as well as he came leaving the two panting for breath. Then finally Bill felt as if something was slipping down on his throat and he choked momentarily panicking as Tom on the video groaned and came in the video Bill’s mouth. The real Bill swallowed desperately as he too felt the sensation of Tom coming although nothing actually was in his mouth at the time.

 

Then finally the screen went back to static again as the audio and video disappeared leaving gasping desperately on his bed. Like normal boys Bill had jacked off his fair share but never had he come so hard. Never had he felt such intensity at his climax or so out of control right before he came.

 

“Oh god.” Bill whimpered softly as the realization of what he just did hit him. He was lying in bed, covered in come, as he just come to the thought of Tom practically raping him.

 

“Fuck.” Bill panted squeezing his eyes shut.

 

* * *

 

“Stupid Bill.” Tom grumbled watching as Bill stalked off down the road pulling out his cell phone. He was probably going to go call those druggies that he hung out with at school and Tom collapsed on the couch sighing. He landed on something hard and Tom frowned lifting his hips as he pulled whatever he’d landed on out from underneath him.

 

“What’s this?” Tom said confused as he stared at an unmarked videocassette in his hands, “VCR? Fucking old school man.”

 

Tom glanced at the clock frowning when he realized that his parents wouldn’t be home for another tow hours. As far as Tom knew Georg and the rest of the team were still probably hung over from last night and Tom looked down at the tape one more time curiously. He made his decision; he stood up and wandered over to the VCR popping the tape in before falling back onto the couch lazily.

 

The sounds of moaning where the first thing to hit his ears.


	2. Discovery

“Shit.” Bill hissed struggling to pull on his backpack. The sounds of the school bell rang throughout the halls announcing to its students that the day had ended. Bill could hear the marching of cleats as the football team made it’s way down the hall towards the practice fields. Georg’s shiny brown hair was visible amongst the pack and Bill flushed turning more towards his locker as he gathered his books, hoping to stay unnoticed.

 

“Hey Bill what’s going on?” One of players leered and the rest of the team turned their attention to where Bill standing frozen pressed against his locker. Bill slowly turned towards them unsure of what would happen next. Would they all beat him because of the party? Or would they just beat him up because they could? Bill could see Tom’s dirty blonde dreads hidden amongst the pack as well and just then someone shifted revealing Tom. The two’s eyes and Tom quickly looked off to the side confusing Bill. Surely Tom wasn’t still feeling guilty about the incident on the stairs?

 

After Bill had finished watching the video last night he’d fallen asleep in bed. However upon waking up for school the next day Tom still hadn’t returned to their room, or rather had left before Bill had woken up. Bill hadn’t even seen Tom in the hallways at school the whole day; this would be the first time the pair saw each other since the fight.

 

“Suck any cock today, fag?” Georg taunted and Tom’s face burned bright red at the statement.

 

Bill simply stared at them with his mouth open unsure how to respond. Normally he’d tell them to fuck off but for some reason he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tom. The memories from the video were still fresh in Bill’s mind and he felt his face heat up as the combination of the memories and the real Tom standing in front of him proved to be too much.

 

“Whatever guys. The fag doesn’t want to play today,” Georg frowned when he received no reaction from Bill, “Come on or coach is going to make us run for being late again.”

 

The entire team groaned at the thought and set off after Georg heading down towards the field until Tom and Bill were the only people left in the hall. Tom was staring at Bill intensely as if in some sort of trance while Bill’s face was burning bright red in embarrassment as he recalled the previous night. Finally Bill slammed his locker shut and walked up to Tom who was still staring at Bill strangely. He was almost looking through Bill, as if Bill really wasn’t there.

 

“Tom?” Bill asked softly placing a hand on Tom’s shoulder pad and Tom flinched blinking rapidly as the spell was broken.

 

“What?” Tom glared through hate filled eyes at Bill shrugging off where Bill’s hand rested.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that don’t need to worry about yesterday. It’s no big deal.” Bill sighed toeing at the floor. Tom’s breath hitched and he stared down at Bill with eyes wide with panic.

 

“W-what?” Tom said in an unusually high voice.

 

“The fight on the stairs.” Bill said slowly watching how Tom’s face was heating up again, “Don’t worry about it. I didn’t get hurt and I won’t tell Mom or Dad. So stop looking at me like that!”

 

“Oh the stairs! Right.” Tom smiled sheepishly and Bill’s brow furrowed, “And what do you mean looking at you like what?”

 

“I don’t know!” Bill snapped harshly surprised at his own tone. The looks Tom was sending Bill was making him nervous as he was unsure how to read them, “Just stop doing it! I’m going home, Mom said she’d pick you up after practice is done.”

 

“Y-yeah okay.” Tom said stiffly turning towards where the rest of the team had disappeared, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

Bill simply shrugged and pulled his backpack higher over his shoulder setting off towards the exit doors. Bill felt nervous and anxious talking to Tom as something was clearly off with him. There was no way he could have known about the video… could he? Bill’s face burned at the thought that Tom could possibly know what Bill had done while watching that video and walked faster wanting to put as much distance between him and Tom as he could.

 

The path home from school was a familiar one and he soon found himself on the same pathway that he’d found the videotape. Strange enough there was no one around the general area despite the neighborhood was normally bustling with kids by this time of day.

 

“Where is everyone?” Bill said to himself looking around at the picturistic houses lined up in a row with their picket fences and green grass. Some houses had their sprinklers going but other than that there was no sign of any movement and the strange weird feeling that Bill had felt yesterday here at the same spot came over him again. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and suddenly he felt someone standing behind him.

 

“Looking for something?” A voice said in Bill’s ear. The teen jumped back with a yelp distancing him self from whomever had been standing behind him gasping for breath.

 

“Who are you?” Bill demanded eyeing over the person. It was a teenaged girl around Bill’s age who was dressed in a simple sundress with a floppy beach hat slung low to hide her face. Bill looked around briefly but still no one was around them in the neighborhood.

 

“Having you been having fun? Must have been pretty busy last night.” The girl smiled and Bill’s blood ran cold.

 

“The video!” Bill snarled taking a step forward menacingly but the girl’s calm smile still remained, “You dropped it right? I want to return it to you.”

 

“That isn’t necessary. I said it was yours now remember?” The girl’s voice was airy and light although it held a mocking tone to it making Bill clench his hands into fists.

 

“I don’t want it! Why did you give me that tape?” Bill demanded, “It’s disgusting!”

 

“I hate it.” Bill added as an afterthought and the girl laughed lightly.

 

“Do you really?” The girl said knowingly, “It’s a magic video tape. It has the power to show its owner what their true feelings are. It will make him happy.”

 

“No it won’t make me happy.” Bill sneered, “That tape will destroy people!”

 

“Yes. If it’s misused it can become a cursed video.” The girl’s smiled widened as she added, “It will invite disaster. So don’t let anyone else view or touch it.”

 

“What the fuck? I don’t want it!” Bill shouted.

 

“That’s not for you to decide.” The girl smiled one last time before a large gust of wind blew up the fallen leaves on the sidewalk. Bill shielded his eyes with his arm as the leaves swirled around him in a blur of red, orange, and yellow. However when the wind finally died down the girl was gone.

 

* * *

 

“VCR? Fucking old school man.” Tom chuckled to him self as childhood memories of watching Disney films came to mind. He popped the video into the VCR player and made himself comfortable on the couch. For a moment the screen flickered static and Tom frowned waiting patiently for a few seconds before soft moans began to come from the television.

 

“What the fuck? It’s porn?” Tom snorted trying to think who the tape could possibly belong to, surely not Gordon.

 

The screen continued to stay static as the moans got louder and Tom frowned disappointed. What the point of having the porn on video tape if there was no video to it? He reached for the remote just about to turn it off when a loud moan resonated throughout the room making Tom’s face flush.

 

“Tom.” An all too familiar voice said breathily and Tom felt his groin stir.

 

“Oh g-god.” Tom paled as the screen flickered once more and a picture came into view, “B-Bill?”

 

A foreign sweet smell seemed to waif through the room and Tom inhaled in surprised not sure what exactly was happening. He’d smelt that smell before but he couldn’t place where. On the screen was a shot of Bill naked tied up tight with rope with his hands held over his head as he stood there looking terrified in what looked like a storage room. Immediate disgust ran through Tom but he found that he could not take his eyes of the screen.

 

“Bill, what kind of fucked up porn is this?” Tom muttered under his breath as the Bill on the tape looked around desperately tugging at his bindings.

 

“Tom!” Bill cried sounding slightly out of breath. It was not a call of fear or alarm but rather it was almost a desperate wanting call and Tom’s face burned. Suddenly there was a sound from behind the camera as a man stepped into view and Tom’s back stiffened as the Bill on the tape’s eyes bulged.

 

“Where is this?” Tom frowned as the man stepped into further view and Tom’s stomach dropped, “Oh my god!”

 

The man on the tape was Tom! Tom felt his knees go weak as he stared at his mirror image on the video as he approached Bill grabbing Bill’s jaw with one hand. The Tom on the vide tape was shirtless only dressed jeans and the real Tom studied the one on the video intently looking for some flaw indicating that this really wasn’t him. Tom frowned feeling sick when he realized that the Tom on the video was identical to Tom in every way, even down to where Tom had missed a spot shaving his treasure trail last week. Tom felt nauseated as he desperately searched his memories trying to figure out when this could have happened.

 

“I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” Tom smirked nodding down to Bill’s groin. The real Tom looked down slightly confused until he saw his stepbrother’s problem between his slender legs. Bill was trying to cross them in an attempt to hide it but the Tom on the tape lashed out slapping Bill on the leg.

 

“Do not try to hide yourself from me!” Tom on the tape snarled slapping Bill’s other leg and the teen cried out letting his legs hang loose so that his erection was no longer hidden. Bill’s breaths were coming out in shallow pants now and the real Tom found himself shifting uncomfortably at the sound.

 

“T-That’s not me!” Tom stuttered watching how the Tom on the tape was now whispering softly into Bill’s ear, “I don’t remember this! This never happened! What the fuck?”

 

“M-master.” Bill whimpered pathetically pulling at his bondage and Tom on the tape laughed patting him on the head like a pup, “Master please!”

 

“Be patient.” Tom grinned slowly shrugging off his jeans and boxers in one go. The Tom on the couch paled as he took in the sight of video Tom’s member, which was fully aroused and so eerily identical.

 

There was no way that this actually was Tom, was it? Tom shook his head at the notion not wanting to believe it.

 

“There’s no way I’d get hard from doing this to him.” Tom whispered watching how Bill was now whimpering loudly and struggling at bit harder with eyes fogged with lust.

 

“Master please!” Bill begged sounding close to tears, “I can’t… I can’t!”

 

“Hush now,” Tom on the tape chuckled, “I’ll give you what you want.”

 

The Tom on the video slowly snaked his hand down to his member and gave a lazy pump as the real Tom doubled over in shock. He had felt that! Tom had felt the sensation of being pumped on his cock when the video Tom had! Bill was whining now thrusting his hips forward in a feeble attempt to find friction against anything and Tom hissed pressing his legs together when the video Tom stroked his member again.

 

“Holy shit!” Tom said shocked looking down to where his member was now fully aroused just as the video Tom’s was, “No way.”

 

“Master!” Bill cried out desperately twisting and turning where he was trapped and the video Tom sighed walking over to him. The real Tom swallowed as he took in the sight of his naked brother just as the Tom in the video was. Bill’s pale skin was beginning to turn pink in the places where the rough rope was cutting into him. Shallow little puffs of breath fell past Bill’s glistening lips and Tom swallowed as he watched how a strand of hair was stuck to his lips and slightly in his mouth. Bill’s wide eyes were fogged with lust and their once hazel color was now almost a black as Bill silently begged Tom to be touched. The site was simply erotic and the real Tom gasped hastily unzipping his jeans and pushing a hand down his pants shamelessly.

 

“Shit, shit!” Tom hissed grasping his cock and slowly pumping it. He closed his eyes in pleasure when he heard Bill on the tape cry out loudly in distress and Tom’s eyes shot open.

 

On the tape Tom was now grasping Bill’s one hip as he thumbed Bill’s nipple with his other hand. The real Tom gasped staring at his left hand in wonder as he felt the sensation of the hard nub sliding beneath his fingertips and Tom moaned.

 

“I can feel how hard your nipples are getting from the simulation.” Tom on tape breathed heavily rubbing repeatedly at Bill’s rosy nipple and the boy cried out bucking desperately as his restraints as Tom laughed lowly.

 

“P-please! Tom!” Bill sobbed as he broke into tears, “Please! I need to be touched! Oh please!”

 

“Hush.” Tom murmured pressing his face into Bill’s neck and he ran his nose against Bill’s warm skin, “Remember your place.”

 

“Master please!” Bill sobbed as Tom’s tongue slowly came out and he began to lap at Bill’s neck. Bill whimpered softly leaning his head to side to give Tom more room and Tom licked a hot strip up Bill’s neck.

 

“Oh! Oh!” The real Tom on the couch chanted as he felt the salty sweat from Bill’s skin on his tongue and he groaned in frustration as he pulled on his member harder but felt no alleviation.

 

“I can feel how wet you are.” Tom on the tape chuckled reaching a hand down and pressing his thumb into Bill’s slit. Bill cried out loudly as the sensation and Tom took the opportunity then to bite down hard on Bill’s neck. Small whimpers fell past Bill’s lips as Tom suckled forcefully on Bill’s milky skin marking him as his property.

 

“T-Tom.” Bill moaned softly thrusting into Tom’s hand and Tom smiled finally unlatching his mouth from Bill’s neck to reveal a large bruise that he’d left.

 

“You make me so horny, Bill.” Tom said lowly letting go of Bill’s member and Bill mewled in distress, “I can’t even control myself.”

 

“Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!” Bill chanted over and over again as he looked at Tom desperately, “Please master! Let me do it! Please!”

 

“What do you want?” Tom asked playing coy as he slid his hand over the pertness of Bill’s rear and the real Tom groaned out as he too felt the fleshy plumpness beneath his palm.

 

“Let me suck you!” Bill begged wantonly as he looked positively flustered with arousal.

 

“You mean this?” Tom on the tape laughed grasping his own member and giving it a pump. The real Tom moaned as he felt the touch and began to touch him self again realizing that now he could feel it.

 

“It only works when he-… I mean I touch myself on the video.” Tom said in realization as the Tom on the tape continued to stroke himself.

 

“Yes I want it master!” Bill cried opening his mouth and making sucking motions like a baby would when seeking to breast-feed.

 

“You want this?” Tom on the tape teased again watching how Bill nodded his head vigorously, “In your mouth?”

 

“Oh yes master! I want it! Give it to me please!” Bill said looking frantic and Tom on the tape laughed reaching up to unhook Bill’s hands. He then cut the rope and the ropes wrapped around Bill’s body slowly fell off revealing the red lines across his pale skin that they’d left in their wake.

 

“On your knees slave.” Tom commanded and Bill dropped obediently sitting on his haunches so that his face was directing in front of Tom’s groin.

 

“Now suck.” Tom demanded grabbing a tuft of Bill’s hair and guiding him forward. Bill instantly obliged opening his mouth greedily and sucking down to Tom’s navel in one go.

 

“Argh!” The real Tom screamed as he felt the hot wetness of Bill’s mouth around him. He curled his fingers until they were in a tunnel and began to pump into it watching as the Tom on the video tugged harshly on Bill’s hair sending the boy’s mouth sliding all over his manhood.

 

“Mm! Mm!” Bill cried out muffled as Tom thrusted forcefully down Bill’s throat. Bill blinked back tears as Tom groaned above him pressing his fingers down to where Bill’s mouth was attached to him.

 

“Open.” Tom said and Bill sucked in Tom’s fingers as well so that they were pressed against Tom’s member as Bill’s mouth housed both. With each suck a loud pop emitted as Bill tried his hardest to give his master pleasure and the real Tom was now writhing on the couch as he felt each suck. Tom could not even muster the strength to touch himself as he felt the all too real sensation of Bill’s sucking him as the Tom on the tape groaned in sync with the real Tom.

 

Bit by bit Tom was starting to realize that he was beginning to feel like the Tom in the video. What the Tom on the tape saw Tom saw, what he felt Tom felt. Tom’s mouth hung open in pleasure as he could feel Bill’s soft hair sliding through his fingers and the hotness around his member sucking obediently.

 

“Off.” Tom on the tape said and Bill released Tom’s fingers before getting back to the task at hand, “Do you want these?”

 

“Oh shit.” The real Tom groaned knowing exactly what the Tom on the video planned to do with those.

 

“For what, master?” Bill on the tape asked innocently stopping his sucking for a moment to glance up at Tom.

 

“Do you want to come?” Tom on the tape asked bluntly as Bill’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh yes master that would please me very much! But only if you want to! Your pleasure is my sole purpose.”

 

“Good then get back to work.” Tom smirked and Bill bobbed down again taking Tom in his mouth once more. Tom on the tape was shifting around above Bill maneuvering so that he was almost bent in half over Bill to gain access to Bill’s rear. Bill was smushed beneath Tom balancing on his knees as he tried with all his might to continue to suck on Tom at this angle and yet present his rear to his master as well.

 

“Such a pretty little hole.” Tom panted shallowly eyeing Bill’s entrance that had been exposed due to Bill’s awkward position, “How much can it take?”

 

“Fuck yes!” The real Tom groaned lying on the couch paralyzed as he felt Bill sucking on him and the finally the sensation of tightness around his three fingers. The Bill on the tape was now crying out around Tom’s cock as the video Tom forced three fingers into his virgin entrance at once. Tom’s head rolled to the side as he watched the video with both of his hands lying useless beside him. He wiggled his fingers experimentally and the Bill on the video cried out in response making Tom jump slightly.

 

“Nothing has ever been in here before has it?” Tom on the video panted thrusting the three fingers in deeper and Bill’s back arched, “So tight.”

 

“M-master!” Bill sobbed taking his mouth off Tom’s cock and the real Tom found himself growling in sync with the video Tom as he demanded Bill get back to work.

 

“But it hurts master!” Bill sobbed wiggling slightly and Tom growled striking Bill across the bottom causing Bill to yelp.

 

“Get back to work you wench! Remember your place!” Tom slapped Bill’s rear once more and Bill yelped instantly attaching his mouth around Tom once more. He was sobbing now as he sucked sloppily around Tom but it didn’t matter as Tom was beginning to thrust his hips into Bill’s mouth.

 

“I’m close! So close!” Both the real Tom and video gritted out thrusting their hips forward identically. The finally the building fire in their groins was too much as both the real Tom and video Tom shot their loads into Bill’s mouth. Bill swallowed desperately around Tom trying not to choke taking all of Tom until he was finished.

 

“Fuck.” Tom groaned sliding down on the couch and watching through blurred eyes as he saw the video Tom shove his fingers into Bill once more and soon Bill was coming crying out and twisting around Tom’s digits. Then the television screen went back to static as Tom lay there in shock, breathing heavily, as he tried to recover from the intensity of his orgasm. Tom glanced at the clock realizing that his mother would be home soon to make dinner and quickly scrambled to clean up.

 

Guilt began to pool within Tom but not because he was ashamed of jacking off to the video, but rather because afterwards he found himself wanting more.

 

* * *

 

“Honey we’re home!” Simone called out as the front door slammed shut behind her. Bill picked his head up from where he’d been doing his homework and listened to the sounds of Gordon greeting Simone.

 

“Tom go up stairs and bathe!” Simone teased and Bill’s back stiffened, “You smell terrible!”

 

“Mom!” Tom groaned although Bill could already hear his heavy steps coming up towards the stairs. The doorknob to their room began to rattle and Bill instantly turned his back to the door returning to his homework. The door finally swung open and Bill could hear Tom freeze in the doorway.

 

“Oh.” He said quietly and Bill turned in his chair to glance back at his brother, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Homework.” Bill said uneasily not insulted by Tom’s question. Bill knew that Tom was just as frazzled as he felt but was unsure why. Tom wouldn’t bring up the video would he?

 

Tom felt himself beginning to blush as the memories from the previous afternoon on the couch flooded his mind. He still hadn’t figured out whom the tape belonged to or whether or not Bill knew of it. Tom shifted uneasily closing the door behind him and noticing the look of panic that overtook Bill.

 

“It is hard?” Tom asked softly and Bill’s eyes bulged in shock.

 

“The homework!” Tom added as an afterthought as he realized what that could have implied.

 

“It’s math.” Bill said dumbly studying Tom’s grass stained football uniform, “Go bathe. Mom’s right you smell terrible.”

 

“Bill… I,” Tom trailed off looking down and Bill’s heart skipped a beat, “Um.”

 

Tom’s eyes trailed around the room until they finally fell upon an unmarked videocassette lying on Bill’s bed and Tom gasped. Tom could have sworn he’d hidden the tape in his sock drawer. Bill’s eyes followed to where Tom was looking at well and he gasped at well jumping up out of his seat at the two’s eyes met.

 

“You’ve seen it?” Both shouted at the same time.

 

“When? How?” Bill demanded crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Tom uneasily.

 

“Y-You’ve seen the tape?” Tom asked weakly nodding towards the video, “How I thought I’d hidden it?”

 

“What do you mean ‘hidden it’?” Bill asked frowning, “It’s been in my backpack the whole day.”

 

“No it was in my sock drawer.” Tom said rushing over to his armoire and pulling the drawers open only to find it was empty, “I put it in here right after I was done watching it!”

 

“You watched it?” Bill squeaked scandalized and Tom turned to Bill frowning.

 

“How did you get it?”

 

“Someone ran into me on the sidewalk and dropped it.” Bill said looking away nervously, “You weren’t supposed to watch it.”

 

“No you weren’t supposed to watch it.” Tom sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“No Tom.” Bill said seriously recalling the girl’s warning, “You weren’t supposed to watch it! No one was supposed to see it!”

 

“Bill what?” Tom said confused taking a step closer to his stepbrother and Bill flinched but did not move away.

 

“I was told that no one but me should watch it. God this is so embarrassing!” Bill groaned hiding his face in his hands and Tom wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist.

 

“Bill I would never do something like to you.” Tom said seriously feeling suddenly very affectionate towards Bill and Bill sniffed back some tears looking to Tom in wonder.

 

“I don’t remember any of that happening. It’s not real.” Bill said letting Tom hug him to his body, “I’m not a fucking thing to be sold.”

 

“I know-… wait what?” Tom frowned pulling back slightly, “What do you mean?”

 

“In the tape you… you fucking bought me at an auction.” Bill’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment, “God this is so sick!”

 

Bill began to struggled trying to get out of Tom’s arms but Tom held him there firmly thinking back on what he remembered from the tape. There was no auction that he could recall.

 

“You were tied up in the video.” Tom said blushing with embarrassment.

 

“What?” Bill asked frowning. The girl’s words suddenly came to mind again; about how it showed its owner’s deepest inner desires and Bill blushed. Tom wanted to tie him up?

 

“We have to watch it again.” Bill said pulling out of Tom’s arms and scooping up the video.

 

“W-what? No way!” Tom said embarrassed, “I’m not watching that with you!”

 

“Tom just do this for me okay?” Bill said determined popping the tape in and pulling Tom to sit on the bed with him.

 

The screen flickered static for a few moments until finally a perfect picture came into view. Both Bill and Tom blinked. On the screen was the mirror image of them sitting on a bed together as they were in real life but in the luxurious room that had been in Bill’s version of the video. The video Bill and Tom blinked back through the screen at each other before turning to each other and taking the other’s hand.

 

“Tom.” The video Bill sighed looking adoringly at Tom and the real Bill flushed red at how peaceful his doppelganger looked.

 

“Bill.” The video Tom said and the real Tom snuck a glance at Bill whose eyes were glued to the screen.

 

“I love you.” Both the real Bill and the video Bill said at the same time. The real Bill gasped brining a hand over his mouth in shock and both the real Tom and video Tom turned to their Bills.

 

“I love you too.” The real Tom said right when the video Tom said it to his Bill.

 

“W-what’s happening?” Tom cried out as he found some unseen force tugging him forward towards Bill. He ran his fingers through Bill’s hair grabbing tight and bringing Bill’s face forward just as the video Tom was.

 

“Tom.” The video Bill sighed although when the real Bill said it he sounded panicked.

 

“I’m so hard.” Both Tom’s said and the real Bill’s eyes bulged in fear. Tom groaned realizing that he was in fact hard suddenly and he tipped Bill back onto the bed just as the video Tom had done with his Bill.

 

“Take me.” The real Bill’s eyes were filled with fear at his own words as he struggled to be freed of whatever unseen force was controlling him to do this. The real Tom’s eyes were wide with fear as well as he felt his hands moving on their own accord stripping Bill of his clothes.

 

“Tom!” The real Bill cried out in panic as the video Bill sighed it. Soon Bill’s hands were struggling to undress Tom of his jersey and numerous pads until the pair was stark naked pressed against each other. Tom’s fingers pressed against Bill’s lips and despite Bill willing his mouth to stay shut it opened and greedily lapped at them. Tom’s eyes were filled with fear now as he felt like a puppet being controlled by the video Tom as the video Tom pulled his fingers from Bill’s mouth forcing the real Tom to do the same.

 

“In me.” Bill was sobbing now being forced to say these things that the video Bill was saying and Tom sent Bill an apologetic look as his fingers crawled down Bill’s spine stopping at his entrance.

 

“Beg me.” The real Tom sobbed as the video Tom said the same line with menace.

 

“Please!” The video Bill whined but the real Bill was begging for Tom to stop. Tom squeezed his eyes shut as he fingers begin to wiggle their way inside of Bill and Bill cried out separately from the video in pain. Unlike the video Bill, the real Bill was completely inexperienced when it came to sexual acts like this and he cried out pained while Tom’s fingers probed around within him.

 

“M-more!” Bill sobbed grabbing onto Tom’s arm in hopes to convey his true feelings and he when searched Tom’s face he realized that Tom was crying as well. His eyes were filled with anguish and silent apologies as Tom pumped his fingers deeper within Bill. Blood was steadily beginning to gather on Tom’s fingers and he opened his mouth wanting to cry out only to realize since the video Tom hadn’t he could not as well. The video Tom and video Bill were in total control now.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” The video Tom and real Tom said at the time although with different feeling as they retracted their fingers from their Bill’s. The video Bill was gazing up at video Tom lovingly as the real Bill was looking terrified.

 

“Do it! Do it now!” Bill demanded through his tears and Tom found himself aligning with Bill’s entrance.

 

“I love you.” Tom said in time with the video but Bill’s heart skipped a beat. There were tears in Tom’s eyes as he said these forced lines but somehow Bill could tell that this really was what Tom was feeling in his heart. He stroked a hand lovingly through Bill’s hair before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Bill’s lips and Bill found himself wishing that the video Bill would kiss Tom back more as it ended all too soon.

 

Then without further ado Tom thrusted inside of Bill. Bill’s mouth opened in a choked moan of pain as the video Bill moaned in pleasure and instantly Tom began pumping into his body.

 

“Shit! Shit!” Tom sobbed as he increased his pace and Bill lay paralyzed with pain beneath him. He could not will his hips to stop their movements and Bill continued to sob beneath grabbing at his shoulders but pushing him back instead of how the video Bill was pulling Tom closer.

 

They continued for a short while at this aggressive pace before being forced to slow down and do it lovingly. That had been the worst. Tom found his body being forced to be so gentle with Bill and whisper loving endearments as the real Bill was still crying from his first time. Blood was splattered down Bill’s inner thighs and Tom felt disgusted with himself that he’d let this happen.

 

“I’m s-so close.” Bill whimpered blinking back tears as he pulled Tom closer. Tom rested his forehead against Bill’s and kissed his passionately slipping his tongue into Bill’s mouth.

 

“Me too.” Tom sighed pumping his hips lazily and he gave one last pump before he was shouting Bill’s name and coming inside of him. Bill’s eyes widened as he felt an orgasm being forced from him and sobbed from the intensity until he was finally done.

 

Both Bill and Tom turned their heads towards the television as the Bill and Tom on the video stared back them tightly holding each other. They looked so in love and Bill sniffed feeling as Tom’s arms tightened around his waist protectively. Tom bit his lip staring at their mirror image and felt a pleasant warmness through his chest as he took in how happy the couple looked. Then finally the screen went blank as the video ejected itself from the VCR. Bill and Tom sat up gasping as they regained control of their bodies and crawled to the edge of the bed watching as the video began to unwind itself. The black tape became undone and started to shoot out from the tape in a mess of ribbons totally destroying it. And then finally it was done.

 

“It destroyed itself.” Bill said quietly and he felt Tom sling an arm around his waist and hug him close. Bill winced slightly still tender in his rear but turned to Tom with wide eyes.

 

“I did mean,” Tom’s eyes were still running with tears and Bill gasped, “I love you. I’m sorry this happened.”

 

“T-Tom.” Bill sobbed throwing his arms around Tom’s neck as they pressed closer. Tom began to kiss Bill all over his face before their lips finally met and they both tipped back on the bed holding each other.

 

What they did not notice was how a certain video tape had simply vanished. Elsewhere across town at the Listing residence, Georg had just stepped out of the shower feeling much better to get the dirt off from practice. He strolled into his room and froze when he spotted a mysterious unmarked video cassette lying on his bed. He looked around confused for a moment positive that it had not been there before.

 

“Huh?” Georg said picking up the tape and popping it in the VCR player. The screen flickered static for a few moments and Georg was just about to turn it off when finally the picture came into view.

 

“What the fuck?”


End file.
